Dear Robin
by PandyDawn
Summary: When Starfire is called back to her planet for a war she finds herself there for many months and unable to get away and back to Earth. She is lonely and on her own. So she writes Robin letters.Letters that are never sent.StarfirexRobin Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

SOME Typing errors are fixed!! 

**A/N: Hello, guys! I just decided to start a new story, but that in no way means I am discontinuing my other one.**

**Okay so basically Starfire is called away due to a war on her planet. Things get lonely and only get worst. So she decides it soothes her to write to Robin.**

**Disclamer: I do not own nottin!!**

* * *

_Dear Robin,_

I miss you terribly. The war has turned for the worst and my people are suffering greatly. We are losing and everyone fears for the worst.

Their is no one to talk to. I find myself lonely, so I have came to the idea of writing you letters. Letters that you will never read. But, I find this comforting. It is comforting thinking of you reading this.

How are our friends? Is Beastboy still as funny? Is Cyborg still as charming? What about Raven? And what about you?

As I think to those many months ago, I fear we left on a bitter note. Raven told me before my departure that you were unprepared and upset from the news. She also said that you were afraid I wasn't coming back. Let me assure you Robin, I have every intention of returning. For if I do not I fear of insanity.

It's funny. During my month's of stay here. It should feel like home. I should feel complete, but I do not. To me this is not home. The tower was home and you cannot begin to imagine how much I yearn to be there.

At night as I am laying, I think about leaving. How simple it would really be. Many times I stay up through the night planning out exactly how I would do it step by step.

But, then I realize just how complicated it would really be. Not only would it be extremely dangerous leaving the shelter while our enemy roams at every corner, but I cannot leave my people, they need me, they need everyone as wereshort on people.

We are losing at the moment so everything matters.

We are going to lose, Robin. It is hard for me to remain hopeful.

_Starfire_

* * *

_Dear Robin,_

Yesterday, we all received the news. Our opponents were victorious and they have started invading the planet. Our greatest warriors have been putten to death and they have killed our leader, my beloved Galifore. With him dead, their is no one behind him for the throne. No one, but me.

It would seem that I should take some sort of action, but not only would that be stupid, I would be immediatly be a prime target and be killed.

The women here whisper about them. To their knowledge they have shown no mercy. Anyone who comes into veiwpoint is killed. Including...children.

I am scared and it is hard to write with my hands so shaky.

Last night I packed my belongings. My plan was to leave and come back down to Earth with you, Robin. I wanted advice and help that I hoped you could give me.

Their was no chance of my escape as I soon discovered. They were everywhere. And with my desperate unseccesful attempt, I was almost spotted.

My bag still remains at me side. I will try again.

The noise from outside is evident and loud. They are coming.

_Starfire_

* * *

_Dear Robin,_

Today, I am going into hiding. It is no longer safe here.

The women here with me have advised me to take little. So, I have only taken things that are absolutely needed and light in weight. I have also decided to take along this booklet for reasons I cannot explain as sadly I am writing to myself.

I have been informed that our enemies leader has arrived. He is beleived to be a very cold looking man and his plans to whipe out my people and move his own people here make my throat go dry.

It will be a easy accomplishment.

They will not let me leave. They will not let anyone leave.

You were always strong, Robin and right now I want you to be here strong with me.

I just wish I could contact you, but my communicator seems to have no signal here. I will keep trying.

It is now time for us to leave. Wish me luck.

_Starfire_

* * *

**A/N: Please reveiw! It keeps me writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hewwo! Wow! I'm updating alot sooner than expected, but I just couldn't help myself!**

**Thanks to the following reveiwers:**

**Lexi The Writer**

**shanteria**

**alex**

**Jadedea**

**Tom Pike**

**Yvi-sama**

**Slayergirl1362**

**BrassBanana**

**eventidespirit(Writing is something that expresses your thoughts in any tone you like. When I wrote this,I didn't see Starfire adding her many goofy Starfire qualities in it when she was writing something so serious. Nevertheless, I do see where you are coming from and I'll try to add more alien related things. The whole story will not all be centered on letters though and then Starfire can in no way hide her goofy, funny ways. Mwahahaha!:D)**

**Rose**

**blackfire1108**

luvlifecharm

clueless90

**Disclamer: I do not own nuttin!**

* * *

_Dear Robin,_

At this moment it is hard for me to write. Infact, I know I am being selfish by just sitting here. I should be working. So now I shall write fast. Our trip was successful.

The women walked on all sides of me. Earlier they had told me that it was important for my concealment, that it is important for my protection.

The streets we walked on were dark and quiet, so unlike my beautiful Tamaran, but we did know that they were not empty.

I was releived when we finally came to our destination. My dear Galifore's sister's home. I was releived to see her welcoming face.

The house is very crowded and since it is one of the farthest places from the enemy's base, many of my people come and go without staying long.

I will not be staying here long either. Sooner or later this place will be discovered. Everyone knows that.

Galifore's sister which I now know by the name of Gloria began gossiping with the other ladies while I was in the room.

They mentioned things about how the enemy's armies were getting even greater in number. They also mentioned that many Tamaran's have been killed since the ending of the war. And the ways Robin, are so terrible that they make my eyes tear up.

Their leader has been said to stuff my people in small rooms and send out special gasses to suffocate them to their death, some have been drowned and many more have been starved to death. He takes few prisoners.

My people are dissapearing at a very fast pace. They say it is the end and I have to agree.

Gloria has also mentioned that the only logical way for us to get out of this is to get help from another planet and the only way to do that is for someone to escape. And I am making plans for that attempt.

My communicator is still at my side. Many times a day and even more times at night, I try to contact you. But, of course, I am getting nothing, as I would not be writing at the moment, but talking to you.

I long to hear your voice, Robin. I feel alone alot of the time.

I hope everything is still okay at the tower. And I desperately hope that by some chance we will meet again soon. And that chance will come if I escape.

_Starfire_

* * *

_Dear Robin,_

This letter will be short. I know my writing is sloppy, even sloppier that usual, but hopefully you can still read it. I have to write fast, their is little time, but I must express my feelings some how.

My sister is dead. She was said to have tried to taken over the role of grand ruler in attempt to restore our planet. She hadn't gotten far when the leader of our enemy stopped her with an army. She was said to have had many supporting followers, but of course they were outnumbered. Blackfire was suffocated.

My cries are now uncontrollable and I am trying very hard to mask the sound.

Me and my sister have had a far from close relationship, but regardless she was my sister and I wished her anything but death. I still loved my sister, even if it was hidden very deep inside.

I admiredher bravery. She took control of the planet with great courage, when I hid, even if she failed.

I cannot write anymore. I am even having trouble writing these last few lines as it is hard to see through my tears. I'm sure I have awoken the whole shelter up by now.

It hurts very badly...

_Starfire_

* * *

_Dear Robin,_

It's been weeks since I have written, but I had neither the time nor desire.

Gloria has informed me of the most terrifying news. Since the riot of my sister, the people have come to expect me to take action and lead them in our next attempt. I am after all the next and only royal figure left here in this now depressing planet. My name is obviously well known to the enemy now and I am getting attention that I very muchly do not want.

I am so scared, Robin. If they find me they will surely show now mercy. Just like they showed no mercy to Blackfire.

Everynight I cry till my eyes sting badly and I driftinto asleep. I cry still for Blackfire, my beloved Galifore, and I cry for things to go back to normal. For me to be at the tower watching Cyborg and Beastboy playing video games, to try to start a conversation with Raven, to sit down with a bottle of mustard, and to spend time with you.

I have to escape Robin. I will not survive if I do not.

The communicator is worthless and I have given up. More that you know, I wish these letters were being received by you.

My whereabouts are known, so I have been told me Gloria to move on, before it is too late.

It is tonight, the night before Blorthog Day, that I will leave. She told me directions to her friends. She supposably has a shelter well hidded.

But, that is not where I am going, Robin. I have to get home. So, I will escape tonight. I am coming home to you, Robin. And no one will stop me, I will do whatever it takes.

Plan for my arrival, Robin. I cannot wait to see you.

_Starfire_

* * *

**A/N: Please Reveiw! It keeps me writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Im here with another chapter!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reveiwers who keep me writing:**

**Rose**

**Good Charlotte Punk**

**SnowhiteandtheSevenDragons**

**Starfire4ever**

**Jadedea**

**Teen titans/digimon lover 276**

**I hope I mentioned everyone...**

**Disclamer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

_Dear Robin,_

I write you this letter in real hopes that you might receive it.

I am at the tower. My escape was successful and much to my joy, easy.

But, you are not here, Robin. I have waited exactly four whole earth days, but our beloved tower remains empty.

During my stay here, I have examined the whole tower, I enjoyed it's welcoming warmth, but the place is awful, Robin. Did something happen? Everything is in a frenzy, the furniture is ripped, the television flipped, and many more things broken. Either you and our friends have let things go, or somethinghas happened.

Since it is my fourth day here and when I sit to count it has been ten whole Earth months since my departure, I might wonder if the place have been abanded months before, or if you could be in trouble and have been for awhile.

The alarm in the tower has been going off quite alot. I have held my own, but have discovered that their are many new villians who have come about and I have been lucky just to manage to chase them off and by no means defeat them.

Although, I have not left the tower much, I have managed to get out and ask the people if the know about your whereabouts. They have not seen you or the team in months. They have also told me that everything has been falling apart and the villians are very close to taking control of everything. They do not know where you are.

Of course, I attempted to contact you as well as the rest of the team with my communicator with high hopes, but I received no answer.

I am more than worried. Something must be wrong, something has to be wrong.

I have decided to take my search away from the tower. I will track down every villian and make absolute sure that they do not have you, I will search every dark alley to find the team.

I will leave this letter in your room in case of your return. I'm sure you won't mind that I was in there. I more than hope that this is the last letter I write and the first letter you read.

If you find it...find me and-

* * *

The young female Tamaran's writing was interrupted my a strong force pulling her back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't to short, but I thought that it seemed to be the place I should end it for now. Please Reveiw! It keeps me writing!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I betcha can't believe I'm updating can you? I'm really sorry. So much has gone on in my life, but I'm back to update all my stories. I had planned to discontinue, but with a suprisingly number of emails that are still coming in, it seems worth continuing. So, I thank you for taking so much interest in this story. You will find much has changed with my writing. I have grown as a writer and as well as a person. I think you will find it better. Anyhow, please enjoy the story as I start to give you weekly updates._

* * *

The room was dark and the only source of light was from a very dim candle in the corner. Tears stung the Tamaran's eyes as she brought her hand up to attempt to wipe them away. The attempt only rubbed dirt in eyes. She felt weak and empty. She felt so alone.

Her gaze wavered to the corner of the room where the candle flamed. His form sat next to it and watched her every move. The redhead was afraid to look at him, but she was also afraid to look away. Her throat was dry and hoarse from her screams that echoed just minutes before. Her hand came to her cheek as she slightly rubbed it. She could feel it swelling. Starfire had tried to fight him away with every ounce she had in her body. Her attempts seemed futile. Her reward had been a harsh slap to the cheek.

The man finally stood up as he made his way over to her and put a firm hand on her shoulder that cause her to flinch.

"My dear", Slade started,"I can't help but notice you are covered in a wave of sadness.", he said with a sarcastic tone," What on earth could be troubling you so?"

She didn't make any attempts to answer him or acknowledge his presence in any form.

"Why do you not speak?", he sighed as a chuckle escaped his throat,"Do you not enjoy your new surroundings?", his hand came down to her face as he stroked the mark he had made earlier with his thumb.

She winced as she pulled away,"What is it you want from me?", she asked under harsh breathe.

"Does it really matter?", he sighed as he brought his hand back to his side. The masked man then crouched down to her level and took in the aromas of the Tamaran's hair.

Starfire mustered up some courage and brought her gaze to his eyes as she glared into them,"Why am I here?"

Slade brought his lips close to her ear as he lowered his voice,"Where are the rest of them?", his tone had turned to a much harsher voice.

She sat there confused by his question as her brow furrowed,"Who?", she found her voice gaining false courage.

He stood up abruptly,"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!", he yelled with much force.," Do not try to play games with me little girl. You will find that a path you will not be so fond of.", he paused," Where are your little friends."

It was then that the redhead beauty came to a realization. He wanted to know where the rest of the titans were. The man wanted to know where the whereabouts were of the people she had been looking for so much time,"That I know not."

He shifted back to facing her as he seemed to be losing the little patience he possessed,"Your friends have been gone for months. You cannot sit here and tell me you have not seen them,", he paused as if waiting for her to cave,"What did they do with it?", he spat coming very close to her face.

She leaned back,"Done...done with what?", her voice seemed to wavered as the courage that she once held began to drain from her face.

"So..you wish not to tell me?", he paused," It seems if anyone were to act dumb you would be the person to do it."

"I-", a harsh force reached the same cheek as earlier as she came to the ground. Her hand made it's way immediately to her cheek as he eyes began to water.

"Not matter.", he seemed to have reached his calm once more,"When one friend goes missing, the others will come running to your rescue."

Starfire did not move. She felt helpless. Not to mention she had not seen the rest of the team for quite some time. The Tamaran decided it'd be best not to mention that though.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt herself being pulled up by the hair. She felt no means to struggle at this point.

"By all means.", he chuckled softly,"Enjoy your stay.", he threw her to the ground as he left the room and locked it behind him.

After realizing that he was for sure gone, she looked up. The candle was running on it's last few seconds as it slowly faded. She crouched in a corner on the damp ground around her wetted her clothing. Not to mention the smell. She scrunched her nose in discust. It smelt like something had died in here and rotted for the last five years. Starfire put her head in her hands as hope seemed so little. The only person she had was herself and with herself so weak she did not see herself putting up any fight with Slade. A tear rolled down her cheek as the candle dissolved leaving her to pure and utter darkness.

* * *


End file.
